Wherever I go
by nileylooover
Summary: A sequel to Need a little love. Miley Stewart moved to New York to attend college in Julliard, while Nick Grey stayed in Los Angeles. Will Nick be able to face the biggest obstacle that will come to his life? Find out in Wherever I go.
1. We might be apart

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 1: We might be apart**

_We might be apart but I hope you always know,_

_You will be with me,_

_Wherever I go_

_

* * *

_

**No one's POV**

Miley Stewart stepped into her new home in New York. Her mom and future step-dad dropped her off after picking her up from the airport and having lunch with her. They lived 3 blocks away from her new house and it was her mom's graduation gift to her, besides, she's already eighteen and she needed to be independent already. Her mom didn't want her to look for a job since she will supply Miley with her monthly allowance; her future step-dad was pretty rich. The house was nice; it's pink and purple so she liked it. There were furniture already and the house was pretty ready for her. Her fridge and cupboards were filled and she made a mental note to thank her mom for everything about this house, it wasn't big and it sure wasn't small but it's kinda bigger than her old apartment and big for her alone. She went upstairs and found two rooms. One was a guest room and another one was her room. Her room was simple but girly in a way. The bathroom was heavenly and was equipped with nice bathroom tools, or whatever you call them. She walked to her closet, her walk-in-closet, and she found some new clothes and shoes for her. God, she needed to thank her mom! She happily sat on her pink clothed bed and took her cell phone from her bag. She entered speed dial and waited for the person in the other line to pick up.

"_Miles…"_

Oh how she missed his voice.

"_Hey baby, I just got to my new house. It was amazing."_

"_Great to hear that; how are you?"_

Miley's lips curved upwards to a smile and she was twirling her hair with her fingers while talking to her lover.

"_I'm quite okay. My house cheered me up…"_

"_How was your flight?"_

"_Sad and lonely… I miss you already."_

Miley bit her lip and Nick sighed.

"_I miss you too, Mi. Why don't you tell me how great you house is, so that this sad feeling will vanish." _

"_But I'm gonna bore you with the things that I'm gonna tell you and you're gonna laugh at me of how ridiculous I sound."_

Miley heard his hearty laugh from the receiver and she can't help but smile.

"_That's why I wanted to hear you; by the way… you never bore me, Miles. You always make me smile and laugh my head off. Now start talking…"_

Miley's heart flipped and she happily rambled about how her house looked great and amazing.

"_Everything sounds fascinating... I can't wait to visit you there. "_

"_When will that happen?"_

"_I don't know. I got bunch of stuff here in the office and I'm busy with summer classes. I'll go there immediately whenever I found a one week clear schedule in my calendar, okay?" _

"_I don't need one week. One or two days is fine for me, as long as I'll get to spend it with you."_

"_Okay, one or two is fine... Anyway, what's your agenda for today?"_

Miley bit her lower lip and remembered that her mom will fetch her at 2 pm so she could tour her around New York.

"_I almost forgot that my mom will tour me around New York. I have to be ready in 30 minutes."_

Nick chucked on the other line and shook his head.

"_Oh, Miley..."_

"_I gotta go, baby. I'll call you later, okay?"_

"_Okay, baby. I love you so much. Have fun..."_

"_I love you too baby, bye."_

"_Bye..."_

They ended the call and Miley never felt so alone and lonely in her room as she stared at her phone. She shook her head and went to her closet to change into a much comfortable clothing and she smiled as she told herself not to be sad anymore because her mom will tour her around New York and she'll drag her to go shopping.

* * *

**AN: so here's chapter one! May I remind you all that this is a sequel to Need a little love. =] **

**so... did you like Miley's house? hahaha it's an ideal house ;] **

**fyi.. i really want to go to New York. I never been there cuz I live in Philippines but I've been in California =]  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	2. Everything's about to change

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 2: Here we are now, everything's about to change**

Miley went to Julliard for few days to work on her enrollment and class schedule. She didn't have problems since Nick helped releasing all her school papers on her old school. She kept in touch with Demi and Lily. Demi's now studying in Paris, while Lily got in Stanford. They all got accepted in Stanford but Demi and Miley chose other options.

**Miley POV**

I've been tossing and turning for hours in my bed. I can't fall asleep even though I feel exhausted working on my requirements for Julliard. I also got my new own car today and it was amazing driving it. Yes, my mom likes to spoil me. But still, I can't seem to fall asleep. I grabbed my phone and pushed 1 for speed dial. I had to hear his voice. He usually answers on the 2nd to 4th ring, but now it took longer than the usual.

_"Hello?", a sleepy voice of Nick came out from the ear piece._

_"Hey, Nicky, what are you doing?"_

_"Uh, sleeping? It's 3 am, Miles."_

I slapped my forehead dumbly and mentally cursed myself.

_"I'm so sorry, Nick. I'll call you later..."_

_"No! Its fine, is there something wrong? Why aren't you asleep?"_

_"I just miss you... I can't sleep; I need to hear your voice."_

_"Oh sweetie, what do you want me to do?"_

I sighed and twirled my hair in my fingers. _"I don't know. I miss you so bad."_

_"Hey, I have a surprise. I'm not supposed to tell you til later before I leave, but I want to cheer you up."_

_"What is it? Where are you going?"_

_"I bought a ticket to New York to visit my lonely girl friend."_

I smiled real wide like an idiot as I squealed on the phone.

_"Oh my God! You're coming here? I can't believe it! How long are you gonna stay?"_

_"About 5 days... My flight is 11 am later. I'll be there on or past 6 pm"_

_"Now, I won't be able to sleep for real!"_

_"Mi, you got to sleep... You've been out all day."_

_"But I feel alive already... Do you want me to fetch you?"_

_"Only if you're not busy." _

I smiled and bounced myself on the bed.

_"I'll be there!"_

_"Okay, but first, let me put you to sleep. Do you want me to sing?"_

_"Would you?"_

_"Anything for my girl."_

I smiled as I lay comfortably in my bed while listening to his soothing voice. I didn't realize that I was drifting off. His song took me into a deep slumber where I dreamt of US.

**Next morning**

I opened my eyes and rubbed them gently as I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked at the clock and was that it's 10 am. God, I slept in. I smiled when I remembered that Nick's gonna be here later and I'm going to fetch him at the airport. I grabbed my phone and read my new messages.

Nick: Hey baby, I know you're still asleep, so call me after reading this text. I LOVE YOU. =*

I smiled and immediately called him.

"_NICKY! I'm awake…"_

"_Great. I'm at the airport already. I'm about to wait for my plane now. I just grabbed a burger while waiting."_

_"Okay. I love you so much! I can't wait to see you... I'll see you later! I don't want you to miss your plane because of me. Bye" _

_"I'll see you later, baby. I love you."_

Miley fetched Nick at the airport. They had a nice dinner and she took him to the Empire state building and Rockefeller to go skating. They went home before midnight and found themselves cuddling on Miley's bed. She didn't want him to sleep in the guest room since she wanted to get SOME from her hot boyfriend, she'll save that for later, though. She talked to him about her new friends and he just nodded at her.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I know you have a problem, Nick."_

She kissed his nose and he sighed.

_"It's the company. Some client broke the deal and we have to fix things."_

_"Oh, that sounds really bad. Tell me about the company and summer classes."_

Nick smiled at his girlfriend and started telling thingsthat she wanted to know, Miley seemed interested, though.

_"Would you come with me tomorrow? I'm gonna go to Julliard with my friends and we're going to have fun and play music on one of the recital rooms. It's just us though, but I thought i need you there. What if I mess up?"_

_"You're great. You won't mess up. I'll come and watch you, don't worry."_

She looked up at him with a smile.

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

After the conversation, Nick started nibbling Miley's neck. Miley moaned at the feeling.

Miley opened her eyes and whispered, _"Touch me..."_ She brought his hands to her breasts and he squeezed them. He kissed her. Their tongues danced in heat and their hands roamed each other's body. They removed each other's shirt. Miley immediately reached to her back to unclasp her bra and Nick cupped her. Nick got on top of her and kissed her again, still not letting go of her breasts. He stopped kissing her but grinded his hard-on in between his girlfriend's legs which caused her to smile and moan at the contact.

_"More. Harder, baby..."_

_"Someone's horny."_

He pushed harder and rubbed vigorously at her center. She jerked her hips up and hugged him tight.

_"Nick!"_

Miley unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and brief. She stroked him lovingly and Nick took off Miley's pants and underwear. He devoured her little body until she cried for more. With that, Nick got inside Miley, earning a moan from her. The feeling of being one was indescribable for both of them since they're truly doing it to show their love for each other, but ofcourse, the pleasure was unbelievable for them. It's like they're born to fit with each other.

Nick breathed heavily in Miley's neck as Miley shook in pleasure. He kissed her lovingly and he totally loved her weak response. He gently rubbed her cheek and held her tight.

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"Oh my God. I love you so much. You're like my sex God or something."_

Nick chuckled and caressed her hair.

_"No, I mean I LOVE YOU, not just because I had the best sex with you and your tight body."_

_"And I LOVE YOU too, so much."_

Nick smiled and moved to get rid of the condom filled with his love for her. God it was full.

He lay back and took her lovingly in his arms.

_"Goodnight, my love."_

_"Night"_

Nick chuckled quietly as Miley went out like a light.

**Next morning**

Nick woke up with Miley caressing his chest and rubbing his nipple. He gently stopped her hand and Miley looked confused.

_"What? I like to play with them as much as you love to play with mine."_

Miley lowered her head to lick and suck them. She went lower and stroked his length. She took him in her small mouth and tasted his flesh. Nick groaned and watched her as she showed her skills on him.

She stopped and got on top of him, with his length towards her center. Before she could move, Nick pulled her to sit on his cute face and she moaned as she did. She shook, moaned, groaned and grinded as he tasted her. He stopped and placed her back on her previous position. He slipped inside her and she bounced up and down moaning and yelling _"I love you"_ with her closed-shut eyes. He came inside her, he was a bit worried for the absence of condom but it felt real good as he spilled his love inside for the first time and she smiled at him while moaning. She collapsed on top of him.

_"That felt so good and warm... Don't worry, I'm safe."_

Nick nodded tiredly.

His phone rang but they remained still.

_"Don't answer, Nick. I'll make love to you again right now if you want."_

_"I'd like that..."_

_"How about the bathroom?"_

Nick quickly carried her and took her to the bathroom, leaving the blaring phone on the side table.

Nick filled the tub with warm water. Next thing he knew, Miley's body was bent and she was facing the wall, her hands were gripped on the towel rack, and her legs were apart as Nick pounded her from behind. They finished with a nice shower bath.

They exited the bathroom and went inside the dressing room to change. When they got back to the bedroom, Nick heard his phone ring again. This time, he answered it, it was Joe.

_"Nick! I've been calling you for 1 hour!"_

_"I'm on leave, having sex with my girlfriend."_

_"Ew! But our client, Mr. Drew, he's backing out. You need to get here. He's looking for you."_

_"I'm at New York!"_

_"Catch a plane right now!"_

With that, he hung up. Nick quickly packed his things. Miley went out of the dressing room and saw him.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I have to go back in California."_

_"But you just got here."_

_"Emergency business meeting. I have to be there."_

_"You can't go..."_

_"I have to... I'll lose the clients." _

_"You promised me, you'll watch me sing."_

With that, she cried. SHIT.

I held her in my arms and kissed her lips tenderly.

_"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."_

_"If you leave, you'll lose me."_

My heart broke.

_"Mi, don't say that."_

_"I mean it, Nick!"_

My phone rang again. I painfully kissed her with all my love for her, then I took my bags and left.

**Miley POV**

I broke down on the bed and released some gut-wrenching sobs. My heart was breaking. It's over. He left me. I hugged my pillow and I caught his scent. I scanned my bed and saw stains from our love-making. Few minutes earlier, we were having the best sex ever, and now he left me. It was heart wrenching.

**Nick POV**

I've been waiting in the airport for 5 hours and there's no plane to L.A. yet! I sat on the bench with my head buried in my hands. Miley's words stung in my heart, _"If you leave, you'll lose me."_ With that, I hurried to the taxi lane and went back to my love.

I twisted the door knob on the front door and found it unlocked. I got worried so I quickly looked for Miley until I found her sleeping in her bed. I felt my heart fall on the ground when I saw her tear-stained cheeks and a light razor blade cut on her arm, just below her wrist. Tears fell from my eyes as I got beside her and hold her in my arms.

_"I'm so sorry, Mi."_

_"Nick?"_

I looked into her eyes.

_"Please… Please forgive me."_

**Miley POV**

I woke up and saw Nick holding me and saying sorry.

I saw the sincerity in his eyes and I wiped away his tears. What is he doing here?

_"I got stuck in the airport. I didn't make it."_

I saw his face fall and I kissed his cheek.

_"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said. "_

_"I'd rather lose a few clients than lose you forever."_

It's like my heart skipped a beat. That was so sweet and sincere. I felt his lips on mine and I kissed back. He brushed his thumb on the cut on my arm and I winced slightly.

_"I'm sorry. I won't do that again."_

He kissed the cut and bored his eyes on mine.

_"I know you won't."_

I smiled at him.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

I snuggled to his warm body and cried for having an amazing boyfriend who broke my heart, yet managed to mend it together again.

* * *

**AN: ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL!**

**Now, this is the reason why I changed the rating to RATED-M! =] loved it? REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

_**xonileylooover**_


	3. Holding on to tomorrow

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 3: Holding on to tomorrow**

**

* * *

**

Nick stayed for 5 days just as he promised Miley. He went with her to Julliard, went to tourist spots and famous landmarks in New York and near cities, watched movies with her, bought lots of condoms, made love to her every day, hell they did it everywhere in the house. They did it in her car, kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen. They kept each other satisfied and happy throughout their time together. They made sure that there wasn't a time wasted.

It was Nick's last night before he goes back to LA; they didn't make a plan of making love the whole night. They were just lying in bed, holding each other while talking. Nick was only in his boxers, and Miley's wearing one of his boxers too.

_"Do you think we'll break-up?",_ asked Miley.

Nick caressed her arm and kissed her temple before answering her.

_"Why did it cross your mind?"_

_"I don't know. I can't think of a reason if in the future, we'll ever break-up. We do have small fights but its not major problem. What do you think?"_

_"I don't think it'll happen. Couples tend to fight if one of them didn't meet the other person's expectations. In my case, I won't ask for more. I have you. You're perfect and I really love you."_

Miley smiled at him.

_"That's what I thought too. I couldn't ask for more. All I need is my amazing Nicky."_

Nick chuckled and kissed her hair.

_"It's like, we're destined, you know, to be together and I know nothing will keep us apart. This LA and New York thing is just a challenge and I know we're going to make it."_

_"I am sure with that."_

They hugged and kissed for a while.

_"You sure you don't want to make love?"_

_"I want to, but this is much better."_

Miley snuggled to Nick's bare chest and Nick rubbed her back lovingly as he fell asleep with the love of his life.

Nick woke up with Miley's back facing him. It was 5 am and he has to leave at 6 am. The comforter was low on her body and her skin and breasts were exposed to his bare eyes. He carefully pulled up the comforter to cover her and kissed her cheek before moving closer to spoon her. He stayed on that position for a while until he decided to take a bath. He gently and quietly moved off from the bed and grabbed his clothes and towel on his way to the bathroom. He took a nice warm bath and wore his clothes. His bags were already packed and Miley helped him yesterday. He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. He smiled as he watched Miley in her deep slumber. She stirred and lay on her back. The comforter rode low again. He chuckled and pulled up the comforter. He caressed her hair and face for a while and he kissed her lips gently. It woke her up. She sat up and took the comforter with her to cover her chest. She was quiet and her eyes got glassy. Nick grabbed Miley's shirt on the floor and helped her wear it. The tears spilled over and she wiped them angrily which caused her eyes to redden. Nick kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her up on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. They kissed and panted afterwards. Nick made her lean on his shoulder and Miley did.

_"I love you baby girl."_

_"I love you too, Nicky." _

_"Take care of yourself, okay?"_

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before laying her back to the bed.

_"Go back to sleep, sweetie."_

She closed her eyes and Nick caressed her hair. She fell asleep and Nick kissed her lips gently.

Nick left the house and went to the airport.

Regular classes will start in 3 weeks. Miley went shopping for school stuff. She found a hobby that might be interesting… scrapbooking. She happily grabbed lots of scrapbook stuff and bought them. She went home with a wide smile on her face as she pulled out the items on her table. She opened her laptop and copied some of her pictures with Nick into her flash disk so she could take it to the photo printing store later. She will make a scrapbook and it will be her gift to Nick on their anniversary.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! anyway...  
**

**Yeah. I know it's kinda crappy and short. hahaha but I wanted to update so here it is =)) I already have the chapters 5-7... I just need something to fill the first parts... that's why it's kinda crappy hahaha. forgive me.**

**You also might wanna add my tumblr account exclusively for updating you with my FFs. follow me and I'll follow you back... add me: xoheartbeatsforlovexo **

**thanks for the reviews =* REVIEW again, okay? =]**

**_xonileylooover_****  
**


	4. Finding out who I wanna be

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 4: Finding out who I wanna be**

**

* * *

**

Miley kept herself busy working on her scrapbook. She also wrote short stories, all about romance. She kept them in a folder in her laptop, debating whether she'll show them to Nick.

She gathered all the songs and poems that she wrote back then when Nick and her started dating. She thought of including them in the scrapbook. While she was busy working on a page, her phone rang and she instantly picked up.

**Miley POV**

_"Hey baby..."_

I happily sighed when I heard his sweet voice.

_"I've been waiting for you to call me."_

_"I'm sorry... I'm very busy. What's up?"_

_"I'm working on my gift for you right now."_

_"Is it a pole dance number?"_

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter.

_"Nick! No, it's not. It's something very special."_

_"And a pole dance isn't special?"_

_"Wow. You must be really horny."_

_"Don't you get horny too?"_

_"Not as much as you do."_

_"Fine, torture me."_

_"I want to talk to you about something."_

_"Shoot."_

_"I'm going to send you an email and I want you to read all its attachments."_

_"Sure. Is it a sex story?"_

_"Seriously, you're that desperate?"_

_"What? I'm a guy..."_

_"It's not a sex story. It's something different."_

His voice turned back to the soft and sweet kind.

_"Alright, I'll check it when I get home."_

_"Thank you, baby."_

_"I really miss you, Mi."_

_"I miss you too."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, baby."_

_"I have to go, I'll call you later."_

I got back to my world but I felt sad for my Nicky. He needs me but I can't be with him right now to give his needs. I went to the bathroom with my cell phone and stripped my shirt and sweatpants.

**Nick POV**

I drove home and went straight to my computer to check my email. I opened Miley's message and downloaded all attachments and read each and every pdf file. I was happy to know that she's writing stories. They aren't the long kind of stories, just short ones with different ideas but same genre, they're all love stories and they're somehow related to OUR love story. I can't wait to tell her how I love her compositions. I called her.

_"Hey..."_

_"God, Mi. They are amazing."_

_"Really? You liked them?"_

_"No. I love them. You're so good at writing."_

_"Thank you. I loved writing ever since I was in grade school."_

_"You were so good. Don't you want a career in writing instead? I mean, I'd support you no matter what."_

_"It's alright. Writing is just a hobby. My dad told me that writing comes from the heart, you don't need to study crap about it. It's much better. I could write whenever I want to and I could reach my other goals at the same time."_

_"I'm so proud of my girlfriend. Why don't you start a blog? I'll pay for a webhost and you could publish your stories there."_

_"Really? You'd do that for me?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Alright, as a thank you gift, I sent you another email. Call me back, okay?"_

_"Alright, bye baby."_

I ended the call and brought my attention to my computer.

My eyes bulged as I opened the new email.

_"This is for you, my horny boyfriend. Enjoy! xoMILEY"_

My pants tightened at the sight. The first 5 images shows Miley in her red lacy bra and underwear in different sexy poses. The next 2 images shows a bra-less Miley. The remaining 3 shows a very sexy Miley taking a picture of her naked self on her big mirror. I started to jerk myself while staring at the sexy pictures of my hot girlfriend until I reached my peak and cooled down a bit.

I took a cold shower and got ready for bed. I called Miley.

_"Hey babe, saw the pictures?"_

_"Yeah, just so you know, I jerked off while staring at them. You are so hot I want you so bad right now."_

_"I want you too. I miss you a lot."_

_"I wish you're here with me in my bed so that I could hold you and never let you go."_

_"Translation: so that you could f*ck me."_

_"Ughhh. I really want to."_

_"Sleep it off, Nick!"_

_"Fine, bye baby. I love you."_

_"I love you too, bye."_

I smiled as I ended the call and snuggled my pillow before I fell asleep.

**No one's POV**

Days and week passed by. Miley spent the rest of her vacation writing and scrapbooking while Nick got busy on his recording company and summer classes. Nick would call Miley in the morning, afternoon, and one before he sleeps, but they call each other whenever they need to talk or if they want to talk. It was their daily routine. They would video chat each other once in a while, and tell how they missed seeing each other.

Miley's school year started with a bang. Lots of homework and recitals for determining what will be developed in each individual. Today was the worst day for Miley. She got nervous and started shaking as she stood onstage to sing and play piano. She tried but she failed. She was at the middle of the song when she had mental block and totally felt humiliated. She ran from the room so, there she was, sitting on the stairs crying her heart out. She immediately called Nick with her shaking hands.

_"Nick?"_

_"Hey baby. You sound like you're crying. What happened?"_

_"I'm sorry, I messed up."_

Miley sobbed and Nick can't help but feel bad for her.

_"Where?"_

_"I sang and played. I messed up. I failed."_

_"Wait a sec..."_

She heard him shout "break" to his people and he shuffled to a quieter room.

_"I'm back."_

_"Are you busy? I'll call you later. Oh God, I'm sorry."_

_"You don't have to say sorry. What's wrong? Tell me everything..."_

Miley cried and told him everything that happened. He listened until she's finished talking.

_"I love you, baby."_

Those four words made Miley's heart flutter.

_"I love you too."_

_"It's just your first trial, Mi. You shouldn't let this things get inside of your head."_

_"You're great."_

_"No, I messed up, I'm horrible."_

_"No you're not. You need to make mistakes so you can learn from them, Mi. You know that."_

"_But it was really embarrassing…"_

_"You shouldn't give up. You're better than that baby girl. I'm gonna be with you through all of this, I promise."_

Miley heard footsteps approaching and saw her professor come close to her.

_"Nicky, I'll call you later."_

_"Will you be okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm ok now, thanks."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

She ended the call and turned back to her professor.

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"For what?"_

Miley sighed and bit her lip.

_"For messing up."_

Her professor smiled and shook her head.

_"Everyone messes up, Miley."_

_"Hey, you know my name already?"_

_"Yeah... It's unique, easy to memorize."_

_"Oh... "_

_"Why did you stop?"_

_"I was horrible and I got nervous."_

_"You aren't horrible, Miley... The audience didn't laugh or made fun of you when you left. They were disappointed that you stopped. You're great, Miley. You have to believe in yourself."_

_"I didn't know that y'all liked it..."_

_"Everyone left already. Do you still want to play? You'll regret it if you won't."_

_"Just you, watching me?"_

Her eyes got wide because she felt small and anxious.

_"I won't bite. I just want you to finish your performance."_

_"Okay, I'm still nervous, though."_

_"You're really good; you just have to believe in yourself."_

_"Okay, fine. Let's get this over with."_

Miley stood up and wiped her tears. Miley didn't regret playing on that stage. The music spilled from her hands and her voice filled the room. She did well and her professor loved her performance. She confidently went down from the stage and her professor hugged her.

_"You know, you remind me of my daughter. She's the same age as you when she got hit by a car and died."_

Miley was shocked when she heard the words from her now-favorite professor.

_"I... I'm sorry..."_

_"You don't have to."_

_"It's a good thing, isn't it?"_

_"Of course, she was great and I was her mentor."_

_"Really? If it's okay, would you like to be my mentor? I really trust you and you're amazing."_

_"Of course I would want to work on an amazing student like you."_

Miley smiled and excused herself to get to her next class.

That night, Miley was on the phone with Nick and they were giggling and laughing about things. She talked to Nick about her performance and how she felt when she finally accomplished it.

Talking to Nick made her feel somehow delighted and she had a nice and peaceful slumber that night.

* * *

**AN: alright, tell me if you loved the chapter. The last part was kinda not that good since I'm having a writer's block. Just one more chapter before I post the pre-written chapters hahaha. I just need ti fill-in the first parts of the timeline hahaha **

**So what do ya think? Did you hear about the rumor that Niley might have another collaboration since Miley's working on her new album? I hope it's true. I'm dying for NILEY. so... is it NILEY2011? =] or should I say... "NILEY11" oh God that's fate hahaha. **

**Taylor Swift will have a tour here in the Philippines on February. I didn't pay attention to it that much, but when I found out from someone that the tickets were already sold out... I was like... WTH. gaaaaah I wanna see Taylor! **

**OKay, nuff with the long AN. hahaha sorry**

**REVIEW PLEASE! =]**

**Thank you! **

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	5. I can barely even catch my breath

**Wherever I go**

**Chapter 5: So excited, I can barely even catch my breath**

Few months had passed and Miley got better and better. She was pretty popular at school, some guys tried to hit on her, but the girl is taken. Boy, she's so in love. She finished her scrapbook and Nick promised to buy her a website so he did and Miley published her compositions. The readers loved it and it even got an advertisement to a famous magazine because the editor reads her stories. She got lots of views, reviews, and feedback so she didn't stop writing. She somehow managed to be a good student, finish her scrapbook, and write stories for her website.

**Miley POV**

My doorbell rang so I went out to check who it is. I saw the delivery guy holding a small package.

"_Delivery for Miley Stewart?"_

"_Yes, that's me."_

I went out of the house and signed some papers before walking back in the house with the box in my hands. I sat on the couch and opened the package. My eyes got wide when I saw it's content. I also saw a small card inside so I read it.

_I just want to give my girlfriend a little something so that she won't get lonely. =] Call me after reading this note. _

_Love, _

_Nick_

I quickly pressed speed dial on my phone and waited for him to answer.

"_NICK! What the hell?"_

"_So I see that you've already received my little surprise."_

"_What were you thinking?"_

"_You didn't like it? I just figured out you need a FRIEND when you feel lonely because I'm not there to satisfy your NEEDS."_

"_So you sent me a TOY?"_

I chuckled.

"_Are you mad?"_

"_Nope, I just didn't see this coming. I don't even know how to use this."_

"_It goes inside, Mi."_

"_I know that, Nick!"_

He laughed he obviously tried to change the topic when I heard him speak again.

"_I miss you, baby girl."_

"_I miss you too… Well have our 1__st__ year Anniversary in three weeks, baby. I already finished my gift to you."_

That's right, I am finished with the scrapbook that I'm going to give to him on our 1st year anniversary.

"_Really? Is it really okay that I won't be there for our anniversary?"_

"_I guess its okay. You'll come in advance right, few days before?"_

"_Yes, baby. It's my promise to you, right? I'll make it up to you in advance."_

"_Alright…"_

"_I really miss you? Do you want to video chat?"_

"_Sure. Oh, maybe we'll get to use my little gift to you today…"_

"_Alright I'm gonna go upstairs to open my laptop. See you later…"_

"_Okay, bye… I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

**No one's POV**

After few weeks, Miley's gonna perform onstage on the recital and Nick was so proud of her even though she hasn't done it yet. Miley kept bragging about how nervous and excited she was and how her mentor was so good and supportive to her. Nick knew that Miley surely worked hard for this and he kept telling her that everything will be fine and everyone will love her work. She sure was something and Nick was so proud of her. He always praised her works and achievements. This little gift he has for her is to show her that he appreciates her hardwork.

**Nick POV**

I stepped out of the airport with my bag and called a cab. I went straight to Carnegie hall to watch Miley perform, it's a surprise. I peeked in the auditorium and noticed that the show is about to start so I called her before going inside.

_"Nicky! I'm so nervous!"_

_"You'll be fine, baby."_

_"What if I mess up?"_

_"Make something up and impress the people. You know you got that charm and skill."_

_"Alright, I rehearsed well and I'll do good. I have to trust myself and listen to my Nicky."_

_"Good girl, you'll have your reward later."_

_"Really? You're not sending me another TOY, are you?"_

_"Hmmm... Maybe I would..."_

_"Okay, I have to get ready."_

_"Alright, I love you so much, baby. I know you're going to make me proud. Even if you mess up, you'll still be great because I know you won't lose hope and confidence, have fun, ok!"_

_"I love you too! Thank you so much! Bye!"_

_"Bye baby..."_

I went inside the auditorium and saw that the program already started. I sat on one of the vacant seats on the second row where her mom was seated. Yeah, her mom knew that I'll be here and it's our little secret. I watched as they called names and let them perform. My heart leaped when I heard Miley's name and she emerged from the side of the stage. She was wearing a beautiful dress that suits her tight little body.

**Miley POV**

I walked on the stage and saw my mom waving at me. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the guy beside my mom, it was Nick. He was here! He came! He smiled at me and signaled for me to go on and perform. He mouthed _"I love you"_ and I walked happily to the piano. I gracefully sat on the piano seat and spoke on the microphone.

_"I would like to dedicate this to my boyfriend, he surprised me. I didn't know he'll be here. I love you! To my mom, thank you for everything. To my mentor, Mrs. Fields and to her late daughter, they gave me the inspiration to be strong and competent."_

I smiled to my audience and started playing and singing from the heart. I was a bit scared at first because the piece I was playing was a new composition of mine entitled, when I look at you. It was really dedicated to the people close to my heart. I finished the piece and I was overwhelmed when the audience applauded. Some stood up and clapped, including MY audience, but I can say that everyone looked pleased. The recital finished amazingly. All performers were great, though I got many compliments that I was the star of the night, which was very flattering.

I immediately walked to my Nick after the program and embraced him happily.

_"You're the greatest performer tonight."_ He whispered in my ear.

_"I love you!"_

I held him tighter and he kissed my ear.

_"You'll get your reward later."_

We both pulled back a bit and he smirked at me. He gave me a quick peck which was a tease since I missed him so much and I felt like kissing him right now until I lose my breath.

I hugged my mom and my mentor and I thanked them as they congratulated me. I made them so proud and it made me so happy. Nick's wanted to take my mom and I to dinner but my mom didn't want to interrupt our date so I just dropped her to her house since I brought my car. Nick and I spent a few minutes there and he even played with my 3 year old brother, Matt, who is a boy version of me. After dropping-off mom, we had a nice dinner to a quite expensive place here in New York, and then I drove home afterwards.

On our way home we were chatting, laughing, and flirting. When we got to my house, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I pulled back and he smiled at me as I bit my lip.

_"I've been wanting to kiss you so bad ever since I saw you from the stage." _

_"You're really amazing back up there. You're seriously the star of the night."_

_"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"_

_"It's because it's true, Mi."_

I felt his lips against mine and I held onto his neck tighter. I pulled back and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you too, baby."_

He carried me gently in his arms and he brought me to my room where we made love until we got tired.

We were lying on the bed and Nick's arms were wrapped around me and my head was placed on his chest. He kept brushing my hair with his fingers as we stared into space, totally speechless.

_"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning."_

I tightened my arms around him and sighed.

_"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

_"I don't want to ruin your day. Are you mad?"_

_"Not mad... Just sad, and I kinda got used to it already."_

Silence filled the room so I was the one who broke it.

_"Do you want to see your present for our anniversary?"_

_"Sure..."_

I reached for my side table and opened the drawer. I pulled out a box from the drawer and gave it to him.

"Open it..."

He happily took off the ribbon and opened the box.

_"It's a scrapbook. I know it's not that expensive but it's very special to me... and..."_

_"You made it... I love it because it's you who made it..."_

I smiled at him and reached him to plant a kiss on his lips. He smiled back and brought his attention to the scrapbook. He opened it and we both scanned the pages. Each page

made us reminisce our happy moments. We were laughing at the memories and I know that this scrapbook will make him smile whenever he feels lonely. We chatted for a while and after checking out the scrapbook, he placed it on top of the side drawer ans he reached for his pants on the floor to get something on his pocket. He pulled out a small box and he faced me with a sweet smile on his face.

_"I have something for you too... I know I didn't MADE this but I want it to be a symbol of my love for you."_

He opened the box and my breath got caught for a moment as it revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

_"I know it's to soon for me to ask you to marry me, so I bought you a promise ring."_

He asked for my hand and he slipped the ring on my ring finger.

_"I want you to know that I'll love you forever and I'll marry you when the right time comes, when we're both ready for that chapter of our lives. I won't hurt you or do anything to ever make you cry, and I promise that I'll take care of you, I'll make you feel special, I'll make sure that you'll be safe, and I'll do anything to make you happy, even if it means losing you or losing my own life, I don't care as long as you're safe."_

Tears fell from my eyes and he immediately wiped them.

_"Don't say that... you won't lose me and I won't lose you, okay?"_

_"I love you, Miley Ray..."_

_"I love you too, Nicholas."_

He kissed my lips and I laughed while crying.

_"I can't believe I'm crying..."_

He kissed my forehead and he moved over me so that I'll be lying in my back and he'll be kinda on top of me. Our eyes met and I snaked my hand to his curls.

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Mi."_

I would never get tired of hearing "I love you" coming from him. He leaned down and captured my lips into a knee-weakening kiss and he kissed my cheek lovingly.

_"Go to sleep, baby girl."_

I snuggled to his chest and fell asleep as he rubbed my cheek.

**Next morning**

_"Wake up, Mi..."_

I heard Nick's soothing voice and I slowly opened my eyes but closed them as soon as I felt his lips on mine. I instantly smiled on the kiss.

He pulled back and I opened my eyes. I noticed that he's already dressed to leave. I sat up and pulled the comforter with me. My head pounded so I placed my face on my hands. His hand rubbed soothing circles on my back as I tried to stop the pain.

_"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"_

_"My head hurts..."_

_"I'll get you some medicine."_

He went to my bathroom and searched for Tylenol. He went back to sit beside me and he made me take the medicine and drink water.

_"Are you leaving?"_

_"Yeah."_

He pushed me gently to lie down and he made sure that I was warm. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead while caressing my hair with his one hand and holding my hand with his other hand.

_"Go take some rest. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Nicky."_

_

* * *

_**AN: LOL nick gave MILEY a TOY hahaha. I'm sure you know what that means. =))))**

**sorry for the delay. I'm kinda busy because school just started. uggghhh. need to study hard this term. but I won't stop this story, don't worry! =]**** The important chapters will come after this chapter and I think this story won't make it till 15 chapters. Yeah It's a little short than my other fanfics but the next chapters will be longer than normal =] **

**I just hope you'll be patient while waiting for the updates, okay? please bear with me and I promise you, you won't regret waiting. haha! **

**Well, regarding the NILEY reunion, I saw a video on OceanUp about that and it says that someone that is 'known' tweeted about the confirmation of the NILEY collab... so... I'm still kinda confused, though. haha but I think the person is working for Miley's music career... I think it's a good source. lets not keep our hopes down! haha**

**REVIEW please!**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	6. Say goodbye to yesterday

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 6: **

**We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday**

**

* * *

**

Two years passed by and they grew stronger than ever. Nick would visit her more often than before, since his company is doing well in the industry. Miley won several awards and she had written tons of composition already. Their life seemed perfect and happy, but who knows what's waiting for them in the future?

**Miley POV**

I was watching a TV show when the doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door. My heart raced as I saw my unexpected visitor. I dropped the bag of chips that was in my hands and quickly wrapped my arms around his back.

_"Nicky!" _

Nick chuckled and I felt his arms wrap around me.

_"How did you get here?" _

_"I took a plane, hun." _

I rolled my eyes and kissed him gently.

_"I know you did, silly! Why are you here?" _

_"Don't you want me here?" _Nick made a fake hurt expression and I laughed.

_"Of course I do!" _

I smiled at him and let him inside the house.

_"You told me that you're on vacation so I took a leave to come visit you here." _

I hugged him tight.

_"I love you, Nicky..."_

"_I love you too, baby girl."_

We both sat and cuddled on the sofa to catch-up. I told him that I was awarded best performer on a college contest. He told me how great his new students are. He also mentioned some improvements in their record company. He told me that he's gonna stay for only 2 nights. I frowned and he cupped my cheeks with his comfy hands.

_"I promise, we'll go to wherever you want tomorrow. We're gonna have fun and I will give you anything you want." _

I shrugged and he placed his lips on my forehead.

_"All I want is you... Can't you stay here? With me? I really missed you a lot." _

_"Honey, baby, you know I can't leave California." _

_"I know. It's just so hard. Can I go with you? I don't care about Julliard." _

Nick's eyes widened. I felt him pull my head to rest on his chest.

_"I love you, Mi. I can't let you do that. I don't want to ruin your career. You're great at this."_

I bit my lip. Nick's hand rubbing my back somehow calmed me.

_"It'll be okay, sweetie. I love you." _

_"I love you." _

Nick turned off the television and he carried me. He turned off the lights and carried me to my room. He laid me gently on my bed and I rolled to my side, hugging my pillow. He changed his clothes and soon, I felt him lie down beside me, but I didn't move. I felt his warm hands wrap around my waist and his hot breath on my neck. He nibbled my neck and I felt his hand rub my bare stomach but I still didn't move. He stopped for a while.

_"Baby, are you mad?" _

I felt his hand rub my arm.

_"I'm just not in the mood." _

With that, I felt a gentle kiss on my cheek and he held me in his arms, with my back still facing him. He's so amazing.

I soon turned around in his arms and buried my face on his chest as tears flowed from my eyes. He didn't say anything but _"I love you" _in my ear. He just held me tight as I weep until we both fell asleep, and that's all I needed.

**Next morning**

I felt warm arms wrapped around me and it instantly made me smile. I opened my eyes to meet those chocolate pair of brown that belonged to the love of my life. He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

_"You feeling better?" _

_"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night." _

_"It's okay." _

_"Are you still up for today?" _

I grinned at him.

_"Anything for you, darling..." _

I smiled and kissed him passionately. He got on top of me and his body is in between my legs. Our tongues fought for dominance as we grinded against each other and his hand went inside my shirt to touch my chest. We both pulled apart after making out and we got ready for today.

**Nick POV**

We're in Miley's car and she's driving us to the amusement park. I admit I hadn't gone to an amusement park for like a decade. Well, she wanted to go and I said okay. The park was amazing with really cool rides. We rode too many rides that I can't even think if I was allowed to ride some of them, but I didn't care. The certain Miley smile I loved the most, didn't seem to leave her face the whole time we're there. And I would give up everything to see my Miley happy. We took pictures, ate corndogs and fries, roamed around the park and just held hands as we enjoyed our moment. Tomorrow, I'm going to leave her again. I don't know if I'm going to see her again, but as long as I'm still with her, I'll let her know how much I love her. I was soon interrupted by Miley's voice.

_"Nicky, you okay? You look a little zoned out." _

_"Oh! I'm fine... I'm just thinking." _

Miley smiled and kissed my lips.

_"Let's go home..." _

_"Okay. I'll drive." _

We walked to her car and went inside. I drove and let her sleep for a while. We stopped at a restaurant to have early dinner. When we got home, the moment after Miley locked the door; she jumped against me and kissed me fiercely on the lips. She pushed me on the couch and took off my shirt. She sat on my lap as she kissed me. Her tongue rubbed against mine and it felt amazing. We took off each other's clothes and we did it there on the couch with her on top, having all control. She kept moaning and cursing as she pleased herself. I've gone to my climax but she didn't stop riding me. She was having her moment and I didn't dare to stop her. I just watched her and held her as she continued what she's doing. I came again and she told me to carry her to her room. I laid her to the bed and she told me to do her. I did what she said and we both kept moaning. We reached our peaks but she still doesn't want to stop. With that, I made love to her real hard, without the gentleness. I did her like there's no tomorrow. We both panted as I finished and she was out like a light. I held her tight in my arms. I told her I love her before falling asleep.

**Next morning**

I never felt so exhausted, yet so happy in my entire life. I opened my eyes to see my lovely girl sleeping soundly in my arms. I kissed her hair gently and I saw her lips curl into a smile. I buried my face in her hair and took-in her strawberry scent.

_"Morning, princess..." _

She snuggled closer to my chest and I was alarmed that were still in our naked form.

_"How are you? Are you hurt?" _

_"Just a little sore." _

She looked up in my eyes and smiled.

_"I love you. Last night was so amazing." _

_"I love you too. I loved everything last night." _

We stayed like that for a while, just lying on the bed, caressing and holding each other, cuddling and giving sweet kisses. In a matter of hours, I'm gonna be heading back to California, away from my love, my Miley. I'm going to miss having her in my arms, with her head on my chest, resting peacefully. I'm gonna miss her beautiful smile and her gorgeous face. I'm gonna miss her tight little body that I love to make love with, and her lips, those luscious lips that I can't bare not to kiss. I sighed as I noticed the time. I have to go. I kissed her hair lightly.

_"Sweetie, I have to take a bath." _

_"No..." _

_"You don't want me to take a bath?" _

_"I mean, no- you have to take me with you because my legs are sore." _

_"Oh, okay..." _

I left her for a while on the bed to fill her tub with warm water. I went back and carried her to the bathroom and put her down on the tub. I joined her and placed her on my lap and she leaned on my chest. I held her in my arms as I massaged her legs gently. I kissed her as I rubbed her thighs until she relaxed in my arms.

_"Are you still sore?" _

_"Not that sore anymore. Thank you..." _

I applied soap to her body and applied shampoo and conditioner to her hair; she did the same to me. I helped her as we stood up to rinse then after that, we dried off with the towel.

I wore a striped polo and khakis. I brushed my hair and Miley went out of her dressing room. She wore a fancy shirt and skinny jeans, same old Miley. I walked towards her and kissed her gently.

I picked up my luggage and brought them down. Miley cooked bacon, eggs and pancakes. We ate them and it tasted delicious.

We left her apartment at 10am. We took a cab because I don't want her to drive back alone afterwards. She was pretty quiet. My hands were wrapped around her and her head was placed against my chest. I gave her soft kisses every now and then and I would squeeze her tight in my arms occasionally.

When we both saw the sight of the airport, she looked up to me. I kissed her. When we got out of the cab, fear was written all over her face. My heart broke and I don't know what to do. I brought my hands to her face and tucked her hair beneath her ears. I caressed her cheek gently.

_"It's gonna be okay, baby girl." _

_"Don't go..." _

Tears dripped from her face. I held her in my arms, never wanting to let go. A cold wind blew and she shivered. I quickly removed my jacket and wrapped it around her small body. I held her back in my arms.

_"Don't go. Stay with me." _

_"You know I can't, Mi." _

She pulled back a little to look me in the eyes.

_"Take me with you..." _

_"Mi... I love you. No matter what happens, I love you, okay?" _

_"But I'm scared..." _

I made her look in my eyes by cupping her face with my hands.

_"Tell me why you're scared, baby." _

_"What if you found someone better than me?" _

_"No one could be better than my Miley. I love you. I always will, and I won't hurt you. I love you." _

Miley nodded her head. I wiped her tears. My heart is totally breaking, seeing her right now. She doesn't deserve this.

_"I love you too..." _

_"I will never leave you. I'll always be with you, okay?" _

I held her tight in my arms, savoring the feeling.

_"You take care of yourself, okay? Promise me that..." _

_"I... I promise... " _

I pulled back and touched her face, gently wiping her tears.

_"I have to go, baby girl." _

Miley buried her face in my chest and cried harder as she tightened her arms around me. I rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear until I was able to soothe her. This time, she was the first one who pulled back.

_"I love you, Nicky" _

_"I love you too, Miles" _

I kissed her. It was a long passionate aggressive kiss. I tasted her lips, rubbed her tongue and moved my lips against hers. I pulled back and saw her swollen lips. I brushed my thumb against them and gave her a last peck.

_"I should go, now." _

_"I'll see you soon." _

I smiled at her and kissed her again.

_"See you soon." _

I released her and I felt empty. She immediately fixed my shirt.

_"Keep my jacket; I don't want you to be cold." _

I kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes, one last time. I squeezed her arm before letting go and I turned around, hurting inside as I went through the security. I glanced back at her and I saw her running away. I sighed and prayed that she'll be alright. Tears that have been dreading to fall freely fell on my cheeks. I didn't want to leave her. Heck, I wanna stay with her for the rest of my life, but I can't. I have to go back to California to face my fate.

* * *

**AN: so... here comes the drama! =] This is the story's turning point. I won't write a very long AN cuz I'm kinda busy. I just want you all to enjoy reading this chapter. I think I'll upload the next chapter this weekend. just give me more reviews and maybe I could give you more than one chapter too... =]  
**

**Review and tell me what you think! =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	7. Moving on, letting go

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 7: Moving on, letting go**

**

* * *

**

**Miley POV**

It was a great Sunday morning today, it's been a week since Nick and I last saw each other but I already miss him as if we've been apart for 5 years. He would always call me at night, but I haven't talked to Nick for 2 days... I tried calling him but he won't answer his phone. I just assumed he was very sick or very busy to phone his worried girlfriend.

I was about to go to the mall to buy grocery items. I got inside my car and drove to the mall. After doing the grocery shopping, I stopped at Starbucks to buy coffee, and then went home. When I got home, I checked the mail. I'm pretty sure that those are bills because it's the end of the month. I grabbed the bunch of envelopes and scanned them as I made my way inside my house. A certain envelope caught my eye. My name was handwritten on it, with my address. The handwriting was Nick's. I knew it for sure. I got so curious on the fact that he wrote me a letter. I opened the envelope. I was right. It was from Nick. This doesn't look good. Why would he write me a letter? I opened the paper and read it.

_My dearest Miley, _

_I know you are confused right now. Just read this letter. I love you Miley Ray, but we can't be together anymore. I can't tell you why, but it's for your own good. There is no third party. I am not in love with another girl. It's only you I'm in love with. You are not the reason for this break-up, Mi. Don't ever blame yourself. I am the problem. It's best that you would not know about it. You gotta trust me on this. I know it's hard, but I have to do this. You are my life and I don't ever want to see you not happy. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Please? For me? Also promise me that you'll continue to pursue your dreams. I don't wanna ruin your life. Be the best musician and make me proud. I've cut all our communication. I discarded my phone; I deactivated my email too. I'm far away, Mi. Be strong. I love you. I love you. I love you. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Nick_

I was sobbing real hard right now. How could he do this? He told me he wouldn't leave me. He told me he loves me, and yet, he broke up with me. Why? Why does he have to cut our communication? Why would he abandon me? I was heartbroken again, but I was 90% confused. What would be the reason? Why did he have to push me out of his life? Why does everyone keep doing that to me?

I ran to my room and curled up in my bed, with Nick's jacket in my arms. I held it tight to my chest, as if it was him that I'm holding on for dear life. Tomorrow's supposed to be our 4th year anniversary, we're supposed to be in Paris right now just like what he promised for our fourth anniversary, but he broke up with me instead.

Two days had passed since I've got that letter. I tried to contact him. I called his friends but they didn't know where he was. I went to California, in OUR town. He wasn't there. The school said he resigned 3 weeks ago. His family moved also. I didn't know where to go. Without him, I can't move, I can't breathe. His words rang in my mind,_ 'Be strong... Make me proud… Trust me on this.'_ I saw a glint of hope that maybe if I'll be a good girl and follow what he all said, he'll come back, so I picked up myself and gathered the broken pieces of my heart. Nick taught me to be strong and brave, so I bought a ticket back to New York. I am strong. I can do this.

I made my way back to New York to start a new life. Yes, I am strong, but every time I lie on my bed at night, the walls that I built, vanish in just a blink of an eye. My heart shattered as my mind wandered to how Nick and I used to love each other. I would cry myself to sleep with my hand clutching on Nick's jacket or shirt. I miss him. I miss him so much, it hurts. It became a routine. I would put up a strong facade and knock it off whenever I'm alone at night. I must admit, I was a mess. It was hard for me to hide my dry baggy eyes. It became dry from the constant crying sessions at night. I still can't help but wonder why he broke up with me, he didn't state any reason in the letter. My heart kept telling me to wait for the time where he'll come back and say sorry to me, explain to me why he had to leave, because I can't help but dream about us happily living together.

* * *

**AN: awww. That was a short and sad chapter =/ watcha think will happen? I wanna know your ideas =] I'll let you know if you caught mine haha. **

**If you don't usually post a review, would you do me a favor and make just one review so that I know that you're reading my story. Thank you very much! I would really appreciate it!   
**

**REVIEW please and thank you!  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	8. We'll meet again someday

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 8: **

**I know I'll miss you, but we'll meet again someday**

**

* * *

**

**Miley POV**

It was June 11th. More than one year had passed since I got the letter. Today was supposed to be our 5th year anniversary. I miss him as hell. I still hadn't gone on a date. I haven't gotten any interest in other guys because I know that deep in my heart, Nick will come back for me. Where could he be? Does he miss me? I don't have a plan today. I just wanted a DVD marathon and a nice warm blanket around me.

**No one's POV**

Miley stayed in bed after watching DVD because she felt lonely and a little bit ill due to the cold rainy weather. A certain amount of cold wind made her shiver, and she quickly yanked her comforter. She longed for his embrace, his warmth.

In a week, she'll be back to California for their high school reunion. She'll see Demi and Lily whom she hadn't seen for a long time. She's also hoping that he'll be there. That he'll see her again. That he'll explain to her why he had left her.

She drifted in her sleep and clutched his shirt close to her chest, dreaming that she and Nick will be together again.

* * *

**AN: Muahahahaha! I feel evil for updating this short =)) but I already have the next chapter. haha I just want you all to feel suspense =)) I promise, all that you need to know is in the next chapter and it will be a really BIG chapter. Lots of Drama and more. =] **

**Here's my question: Do you think Miley will find Nick at the reunion? =]**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I really appreciated them all =] I love you guys! **

**AAANDD, because y'all are awesome, I'm starting this new story of mine. It has a different plot and it's entitled, "She will be loved" I'll start posting it after I finished this story.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! If you do, it won't take long till I update again =]**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	9. CH9a: We'll never fade away

**AN: ready your tissue papers. Don't say I didn't warn you. LOL**

**

* * *

**

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 9: We'll never fade away**

**

* * *

**

**One week later**

Miley walked in the front yard of her high school. She remembered the certain spot where Nick and she would hide to make-out - behind a big tree beside the school building. She suddenly felt lonely and she missed him so much. She walked towards the gymnasium and went inside. She smiled at the ambiance. It felt like home. She heard a girl squeal as that girl yelled her name. Miley turned around to see a smiling girl, Demi- her best friend. Miley smiled widely and ran to hug her best friend. They both squeezed each other and laughed together.

_"Oh my God! I missed you so much!" _

_"Same here, Demz!" _

_"Too bad, Lily can't come. She's having her finals." _

_"Awh, poor Lily. How's college?"_

The two ladies sat on the chairs where the tables were set up.

_"It's so amazing in Italy! You gotta visit me there!" _

_"I will..."_

_"I'm so sorry about, Nick..."_

_"How'd you know? I miss him so much. I hope he's going to be here." _

Demi's eyes widened. Didn't she know?

_"When is the last time you had talked to him?" _

_"A year ago… He broke up with me in a letter, Demz" _

Demi was shocked, so shocked that she can't speak again.

_"M-miles... Y-you didn't know what happened?" _

_"What happened?" _

Demi was confused as Miley was. She didn't know what to do, what to say, what to tell her.

_"Do you know Joe? He's Nick's brother. I think you have to talk to him." _

_"Why?" _

_"Just come with me." _

Demi grabbed Miley's hand. The ride to the Grey's household was silent. Miley was confused, real confused.

They got to the house and Demi knocked on the door. Joe opened the door.

_"Joe... " _

_"Hey... " _

_"She's Miley, she's looking for Nick." _

Joe's face changed into a look of seriousness.

_"I remember you. You are THE Miley... " _

They went inside and Miley saw Denise and Frankie.

_"I'm Denise. You remember me? You're still beautiful, Miley. Nick would be totally happy that you're here." _

Denise gave Miley a warm smile and Miley blushed.

They sat on the couch. Miley and Demi sat opposite Joe and Denise.

_"Where's Nick?" - Miley_

_"Nick... He's... Gone, Miley." - Joe_

_"What do you mean?" - Miley_

_"Leukemia." - Denise_

LEUKEMIA, one word that brought fear in Miley's eyes, one word that made her understand everything that's happening. Miley's eyes turned wide in shock. It's like the world stopped spinning and her heart stopped beating.

_"He passed away, a day after your 4th anniversary. I'm sorry, Miley." - Denise_

Joe held Miley's hand. All four of them stared at Miley to wait for her reaction. She's just staring at space, totally shocked.

_"That can't be..."_

Miley stood up and walked to the rooms in the house yelling Nick's name, desperately looking for him.

Demi followed her and tried to stop her.

_"Miley... He's not here..."_

_"No! He's just in his room! He's waiting for me!"_

_"Miley..."_

Demi's heart broke as she witnessed Miley's outburst. Miley ran to Nick's room and the three trailed behind her.

Miley stopped when she entered his room. Their pictures together and her gifts to him were displayed on his table.

Miley's tears flowed from her eyes and uncontrollable sobs escaped her throat.

_"Oh, Miles..." -Demi_

Demi wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her, trying to comfort her even though it's no use.

_"H-h-he's gone... Demi, Nick is gone..." _

Joe helped Miley sit down on the bed and Denise held her supposed-to-be-daughter-in-law in her arms.

_"He loved you so much; he chose not to tell you to make you sad. He doesn't want you to suffer with him. He took it all with himself." - Denise_

Miley cried harder as she thought of Nick getting hurt while doing his treatment.

_"He doesn't want you to get hurt with him. He wanted you to be happy and reach your dreams." _

_"B-but... But... H-he told me... He w-won't leave... H-he won't l-leave m-me..." _

They all became quiet as they stared at the hurting girl in front of them. Demi took Denise's place and just held Miley in her arms and rubbed her back, hoping that it'll make her feel better.

_"B-but I went here June last year. You all were not here." _

_"We moved to Texas and he took his treatments. We moved back here when the decided to withhold treatment. He tried, Miley. He promised to do it until the cancer stops, so that he'll be able to come back to you, but he didn't make it. He was already weak. He was writing a diary. When he can't write anymore, he stopped the treatment. He wanted to write, I don't know what's inside that diary, but it's important to him. He would cry if he wasn't able to write, it's important to him.'_

_"Where is it?" _

Denise walked out of the room and came back holding a rectangular box. She gave it to Miley.

_"Before he died, he told me to give this box to you." _

Miley held the box and placed it on her lap.

_"He wanted to stay until today. He wanted to come and sneak at the reunion, just to see you. He longed for you. He wanted to tell you but he just can't ruin your life. He would brag about how amazing you are, and we would just let him talk and let his heart out." - Denise_

_"Nick... he's the most wonderful person I've ever met. I love him. I love him with everything in me. I didn't expect him to be gone..." - Miley_

_"Life is full of surprises; God has a reason for it all. Nick knew that you're brave and strong enough to handle this. He trusted you." - Denise_

Joe left the room and came back with glasses of water. He gave one to Miley and she took it with her shaking hands while Joe rubbed her back.

_"Do you want to go to his grave?" - Joe_

Miley nodded her head.

_"I'll drive the two of you..." - Joe_

_"Get them back here, Joseph. I'll cook lunch." - Denise_

_"Thank you, Denise." - Miley_

Miley stood up and hugged Denise before going out with Joe and Demi. They got inside Joe's car and the two girls sat on the back seat.

Joe drove to the town's cemetery. Joe and Demi, helped Miley walk to Nick's grave. She gasped when she read his name on the marble tile sticking out from the grass. She buried her face in Joe's chest and cried. She was hysterical. When she calmed down a bit, the three sat on the grass and Demi pulled Miley to her arms. Joe reached out to rub Miley's back.

_"He loves you so much, Miley. There's no day that he didn't talk about you. It's always 'Miley' everyday." - Joe_

_"I really thought that he'll come back to me. I didn't expect this." - Miley_

The three stayed there for an hour, but Miley requested to be left alone, so Demi and Joe went back to the car to wait.

Miley was speechless on their way back to the Jonas' household. The two girls stayed for lunch and Denise talked to Miley the whole afternoon. They talked about happy memories of Nick. Denise offered Miley and Demi to stay at their house that night, but they insisted. Miley took the box that was for her and she decided not to open it until she got back to New York.

Their goodbye was emotional. Denise hugged Miley as if she was her real child. The two women had tears in their eyes. Denise pulled back and wiped Miley's tears.

_"You know, if you'll be my son's wife, I'd be happy to have you. He loves you so much and you made him real happy. If he was here and he'd ask me if I approve of him marrying you, I won't think twice to approve. I just want you to know that you're very welcome in our home. Come here often, okay?"_

Miley nodded her head.

_"Thank you, thank you so much. I will... I'll call you all if I'll visit."_

_"You have a good flight, okay? Remember that you're not alone. Nick's always watching you and he's always with you, okay?"_

_"Okay, thank you Denise."_

Denise hugged her tight.

_"Just call me, Mom."_

_"Alright, mom."_

Demi and Joe were both teary-eyed at the scene and they can't help but smile at the same time.

Demi drove Miley to the airport and she went to her hotel afterwards. Miley was silent on her flight home, and she won't leave the box away from her. She took it with her wherever she went. When she arrived at New York, she took a cab to her mom's place. She cried as her mom tried to comfort her and she fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Disappointed much? =)) It's sad, I know. But I gotta answer y'all... Miley and Nick WILL be together again. There's one more chapter left so don't lose hope ;]**

**This chapter is CH 9a. **

**Here's the most important question for this story...  
**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO POST AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING? TELL ME THROUGH SUBMITTING A REVIEW. I NEED A MINIMUM OF 10 READERS WHO WANT THE ALTERNATIVE BEFORE I POST THE CHAPTERS 9b and 10b. =] **

**I'll upload CHAPTER 10a after I get the results =]**

**I love you guys. Thank you for all the reviews even though the last chapter I posted was really short. I just needed to cut the original chapter 8 into two so that I could slip-in the alternatives no problem. =]**

**Just a suggestion though, the alternative is better than this =))  
**

**love lots,**

**xonileylooover  
**


	10. Ch10a: you will be with me

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 10: You will be with me, wherever I go**

**

* * *

**

**Miley POV**

I pulled my comforter to my chest as I let myself sink in my bed. Good thing that I have my own room here in my mom's. The door opened and my mom went inside. She sat on my bed and caressed my hair.

_"Hey baby, breakfast is ready."_

_"I'm not hungry."_

_"Alright, are you okay, honey?"_

_"Do I look okay?"_

_"Of course you don't."_

She went inside the comforter and lied down beside me. She took me in her arms and I started to cry again.

_"He told me he loves me. Why did he hide it from me?"_

_"Honey, I don't know what was inside Nick's head but I think he did what he did because he didn't want to see you suffer with him."_

_"But I feel like I'm dying, mom. Didn't he see that coming?"_

_"You're strong. I know you'll get through this, baby girl."_

_"But it's so hard without him."_

_"Have you opened the box?"_

_"What box?"_

_"The box that you have when you got here."_

_"Oh, it's Nick's things..."_

_"Why don't you open it? Maybe you'll find an answer in that box."_

_"Alright."_

_"But you have to eat first, young lady."_

_"Okay, fine."_

We both went out of the bed and went down for breakfast.

I ate one pancake and excused myself so I could go upstairs. I went inside my room and propped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before I got up and took the box that Denise gave me. I took a deep breath and opened it. I smiled at its contents. I picked the photograph of us together and I flipped it over, "Nick and Miley 2006-forever". I can't help but laugh at his cheesiness, but it's true, our love was meant to last forever. I found the scrapbook that was my gift to him on our anniversary and I found a pretty notebook and I think it's the diary that Denise was talking about. I opened it and read his writings...

_May 5, 2009_ (Few weeks before their anniversary)

_I went to the hospital today because I've been restless lately. I have lost my appetite and I think my skin turned kinda pale. The doctor did some tests and said that I have Leukemia. I didn't know what to do. He told me that I need to do Chemo immediately. First thing that came in my mind was Miley... My poor Miley. I don't want to see her get hurt because of me..."_

I finished reading the page and I had tear stains all over it. I suddenly got mad at myself for hating him when he left me. I spent the day reading his diary while crying.

My heart broke at his last entry.

_June 9, 2010_

_I know I'm dying soon. I hope I'll make it till the reunion. I want to see her so bad. I want to know if she's okay before I die. I checked her blog and it seems like she's finally moved on. I hope she'll forgive me and I hope she'll understand. _

I turned the page and realized that he left an entry for me. I read its date: June 11.

_My dearest Miley, my love, my life, I love you. I'll always love you no matter what. Please forgive me. I know it would be harder for both of us if you're going to watch me die. I don't want it to happen too, but it's life. People come and go, and now it's my time to go, Mi. I want you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened in my life. You're the most precious gift that God has given me. I want you to know that I'm gonna die a happy man because I was loved by an angel which is you. I love you Miley Ray Stewart and if I was still alive right now, I would be kneeling down on one knee in front of you, with an engagement ring in my hand, and I would ask you to marry me. _

**No one's POV**

Miley Ray Stewart lay down on her bed comfortingly. She just finished reading his diary and she finally understood why Nick chose not to tell her. She knew that it would be harder and hurtful than what she's feeling right now. She turned to her side and hugged her pillow.

_"I'll miss you, Nick."_

Little did she know, an invisible angel lay beside her and held her in his arms. She felt oddly cold and warm at the same time. She wasn't scared or anything. Instead, she felt comfortable. Miley felt something cold on her cheek too, because the angel kissed her. Miley started to drift off to sleep, and the angel whispered, _"I love you. I'll be with you, baby girl. I won't leave you."_

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: *sniffs* that's just so sad... *blows my nose* It's finished. =/ Nick became her guardian angel. Cheesy isn't it? LOL**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! Although I know some of you didn't like the ending.  
**

**Okay, I'll post the alternative ending after this chapter, but first, tell me what you think about this ending hahaha. **

**I'm so sorry for killing Nick. LOL I just don't want it to end like what is always expected. See? It worked, right? You all got shocked at the revelation hahaha.**

**I really cried while wiring this, so it's not wrong if you cried. It's just so emotional. **

**I promise to post the alternative ending after reading your REVIEWS. so... More reviews, the faster I post the alternative chapters haha **

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. please read! thank you!  
**_

_**To all my readers,**_** thank you for liking my first ending even though it's sad, I know. I'm still new with this, so please bear with me. I think what's wrong with this story is that I gave too much drama and the last scene wasn't enough to make up for it.**

_**To TheLibertyWalk,**_** thank you for criticizing my work, I mean, people have their opinions and you expressed yours. I have to respect that. I just want my story not to end like what other stories end. I wanted it to be unique and give readers something new. If I was other writer I would've killed Miley too, just like in the movies. Well, this is the original story and I wanted to share it to you all. I know you all will be so disappointed so I wrote an alternative ending right after finishing this. **

**Nick had a deadly cancer, treatments hadn't cured him. I know that 1 yr's too short but it just slipped out of my mind to change that. Nick was supposed to go back to Miley after he'd been cured, but he didn't. He still didn't come back because he thought she'd already moved on and he didn't want to hurt her more by saying he's going to die. That's the reason why Miley hadn't known what happened. =)**

**I'm the writer. I have to respect opinion of my readers but it's also my job to defend and explain my thoughts. =) I am not angry or something.**

**I just want you all to know that this won't change anything with my works. I ask for my reader's opinions through my reviews and I read them, but they wouldn't change a thing in my current story. It might be a big help with my future stories, though.**

**Oh, everyone is open to send-in their criticisms and opinions, I'd like to read them, just expect that I will accept them but defend my story because I stand on my ground, but of course if you have a point, though, I'll admit it. =)**

**I'm not yet good in this. I know I broke your hearts too bad, [please don't hate me. Lol] but I hope the alternate ending will make it up to you. **

**Love you guys! **

**Xonileylooover**

**PS. I'll post the chapter 9b later =]**


	12. Ch9b: A chapter ending

**AN: Gosh, I don't know what happened with the previous version of Chapter 9b. It kinda got corrupted or something. So, for all who haven't read the full chapter, here it is!**

**

* * *

**

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 9b: A chapter ending, but the story's only just begun**

**The page is turning for everyone**

**

* * *

**

**After two years**

**No one's POV**

Miley walked in the front yard of her High school with a little girl in her arms. She's there for their High school reunion. The moment she saw the place from inside of the cab, she remembered how Nick and her would hide away from all the people and just hang out by themselves.

She walked towards the gymnasium and went inside. She smiled at the place because it felt like home. She heard two girls yell her name. Miley turned around to see two smiling girls, Demi and Lily, her best friends. Miley smiled widely and ran to hug her best friends. The trio squeezed each other and laughed together. Demi carried her one year old God daughter and kissed her.

_"Hey Sophie! I missed you so much!" _

Miley rolled her eyes.

_"Same here, Demz!" _

_"Ooops! Sorry! Your daughter is so cute that I forgot that you're here..."_

Demi hugged her and Lily hugged her too. The two girls turned their attention to little Sophie and Miley smiled at them.

The three ladies sat on the chairs where the tables were set up, and Lily cooed at Sophie while holding the little girl in her hands. Demi faced Miley and began asking questions.

_"So, how's this little girl?"_

_"She's doing well. She's eating well and look at her, she's so chubby, right?"_

_"Yeah, she looks healthy... And wealthy..."_

_"My mom likes to spoil her."_

_"I know I don't have to say this but, she looks like her dad."_

_"Yeah, I know that, the moment she was born."_

Lily turned to face me with Sophie in her arms.

"_Oh, I love this baby girl so much, she's so adorable. Can I take her home, pretty please?"_

Demi rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"_Lily, you can't cook and look after yourself and you wanted to take-home my baby?" Miley joked and Lily pouted._

"_But she's so damn cute and she loves her aunt Lily! Look at her; she's leaning onto me…"_

I watched as Sophie rested her head on Lily's shoulder, something Sophie does to show her love. I watched as Lily patted Sophie's back.

"_I think you're gonna be a good mom, Lils."_

"_Really? So can I borrow my little Sophie?"_

I laughed, _"That's a no-no Lily, why don't you make your own with your boyfriend?"_

Lily rolled her eyes and continued playing with the little girl.

We chatted, joked, and laughed for a while. Sophie had rashes on her arms. As a first time mom, I had to take her to the hospital immediately and Lily and Demi went with me. I got really worried at my little girl. We went straight to the E.R. and thanked God that her skin just got an allergic reaction to her new lotion. The doctor prescribed an ointment and Sophie got released after the quick check-up.

We're about to go to the hotel when suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joe Grey, Nick's old brother. I ran towards Joe, with Lily and Demi trailing behind me and confronted him.

_"Joe!"_

He faced me and he looked like he saw a ghost.

_"Miley?"_

_"Yeah, it's me. You're Joe Grey, right?"_

_"Yes, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here for our High school reunion, but my daughter had some allergy."_

_"She's your daughter?"_

_"Yeah... Hey, why are you here?"_

_"Um, just hanging out."_

I raised an eyebrow. Hanging out?

_"At the hospital?"_

_"Oh... Hospital, yeah, hot nurses."_

I laughed and Sophie laughed too. Joe smiled at her and he cooed.

_"You look so cute, little one."_

_"Her name is Sophie. She's one year old."_

_"Oh, hello Sophie..."_

_"Hey Joe, do you know where Nick is? I haven't seen him in ages."_

_"Nick, oh, he's not here. Not in the hospital, not in California. He's not here. Uhm, I have to go, it was nice seeing you."_

_"Oh, okay... You too."_

Well that was weird. I watched him walk to the stairs and I don't know why, but I like to follow him. So I gave Sophie to Lily and I strode towards Joe's path as the two trailed behind me. I saw him go to an Oncology wing and go inside the 7th door on the left side of the hallway. I know that Sophie can't go there so I left her at the waiting area with Lily and Demi. I wanted to know who Joe is visiting.

I walked through the hallway and saw cancer patients in their own rooms through the glass windows. I got to the 7th door. My heart dropped when I saw the person who's Joe's visiting. I stared at them as they talked in a serious manner and Joe looked tensed. I placed my hand on the glass window and took-in the appearance of the patient. He has a bald hair, pale white skin, chocolate brown eyes, he's Nick. Our eyes met and I felt that familiar spark. My world stopped spinning and a sob escaped my throat. Before I knew it, I was pulled by Joe inside the room. I stood at the doorway, looking at the gadgets connected to Nick's fragile-looking body. He's sick. He has cancer. It's the reason why he's hiding from me.

_"Miley..."_

I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard his voice. Oh how I missed hearing it. I opened my eyes and saw that his arms were wide open for me.

_"I'm sorry, Miles."_

My lower lip trembled and I ran with my wobbly legs towards him. He indulged me with his warm embrace and he held me tight in his arms as he rubbed my back.

_"Miley, I thought I won't be able to see you again. I'm sorry for ever leaving you."_

_"Don't say sorry..."_

He took my face in his hands and he kissed my forehead.

_"I missed you, Nick."_

_"I missed you too, Mi."_

I caressed his cheek and hugged him.

_"Why didn't you tell me, Nick?"_

_"I don't want you to suffer with me."_

_"My life was hell without you."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Can I kiss you? I really want to let you know how much I missed you."_

He nodded and I attached my lips to his'. The kiss was passionate. I was really desparate for the taste of his lips and the feeling of his tongue on mine.

We both pulled apart, heavily breathing as his forehead rested on mine. I held his hand and felt that it's rough and the lines vanished already.

_"It's one of the side effects of chemo."_

I locked my fingers in between his' and we held hands. He let me lean on his chest and he placed his arm around me.

_"How did you find me here?"_

_"I saw Joe downstairs. I asked him why he's here. He told me he's just hanging out with the hot nurses. I didn't believe him so I followed him."_

He kissed my temple and I smiled. I looked in his eyes and got lost in them.

_"How are you? You're not gonna die, right?"_

He smiled and I can't help but melt.

_"The doctor said that chemo is working. We just have to do it for half a month. If it hasn't killed all cancer cells, I have to undergo bone marrow transplant."_

I sighed and he kissed my hair.

_"I'm planning to get back to you after my chemo and when I grew my hair back."_

I chuckled.

_"You still look cute; I miss your mop of curls, though."_

He smiled and he just held me in his arms. I glanced around the room and saw a picture frame of Nick and I on the side table. I smiled and I can't believe that I found him. My mind suddenly thought of Sophie, my baby, our baby.

_"Nick, could you go out? I mean, out in the lobby? Do they allow you? I really want you to see someone."_

_"Of course, we could ask for a wheel chair, but who is it?"_

_"It's a surprise... But are you strong enough to go out?"_

I caressed his cheek. I don't want him to get hurt or catch any virus that could make his illness worse. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

_"I could f*ck you right now, Miles. I'm not that weak."_

I giggled and I felt hot for him.

_"Joe, could you go to the nurse's station for a while? Ask them for a wheel chair, please."_

_"Oh yeah, you just wanna get rid of me so you could make out and touch your girlfriend."_

_"Of course I do."_

I grinned and he lay me down on the bed, just beside him. He smiled as he caressed my hair. He leaned down and kissed me so hard. His hand snaked into my blouse and touched my chest. We made out for a few minutes until Joe cleared his throat and we both stared at him and the young nurse that was holding a wheelchair. Joe had a disgusted look on his face and it was priceless. Nick kissed my neck; I closed my eyes and moaned.

_"Eeew! Stop it, you two!"_

Nick and I stopped and laughed. I blushed and felt a little embarassed. Nick pulled his hand out of my blouse and he looked in my eyes.

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"I love you too."_

I helped him get in the wheel chair and with the help of the nurse; he managed to sit there safely. The nurse wheeled him out of the door and he reached for my hand. He kissed it and he smiled at me.

_"Who am I going to meet?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

We got to the lobby and Lily and Demi both stood up when they saw me.

_"God, Mi, what took you so long?"_

Demi handed my little Sophie to my arms and I took her and rocked the little bundle of joy. She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead.

_"Time for you to meet daddy..."_

Both Lily and Demi were shocked as they realized that a very sick Nick was behind me in a wheel chair. I turned to Nick and he has this stupid shocked look on his face. I sat on the chair opposite Nick and I placed Sophie on my lap.

_"Nick, she's your daughter, Sophia Nicole."_

He touched Sophie's hand and gently caressed it.

_"But how?"_

_"Remember the last time we made love? We didn't use protection that night. I got pregnant, Nick. I hated you because you left me. When I saw you today, all the hatred faded away. I couldn't hate you, and I don't want to hide Sophie from you... And..."_

_"Shhh..."_

He pulled me and our daughter towards his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

_"I'm sorry I left you, Mi. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. Please forgive me."_

Tears fell from my eyes and I held onto him and my daughter tight. We're finally together, all three of us. Nick will get better and we'll be a happy family. He pulled back and looked at our little bundle of joy.

_"May I hold her?"_

_"Of course, you're her dad!"_

He took Sophie in his arms and cradled her. Demi squealed and took pictures. Nurses watched us and they got this "awww" look in their faces.

_"She's so adorable. So beautiful. I promise that I won't give up and leave you two. I love you two so much."_

_"She looks like you, right? Look at her nose and eyes."_

I felt my heart leap when I realized what was happening. I finally found Nick. Apparently, he has Leukemia, but I know he'll get through this. I finally introduced Sophie to her dad. Everything was good, all I need is for Nick to recover from his illness and everything would be perfect.

After the happy moment, Nick told Joe to drive me and Sophie to their family house to meet Denise and the rest of the family. Nick was scheduled to have chemo today so he wanted us to go home instead of waiting for him, since I'm with Sophie. He also told me that since it is Friday, he will be home for the weekend since it's their routine. So here I am with Joe infront of their house. I suddenly became nervous as I picked up Sophie and we got out of the car. Joe helped me with our bags and he opened the front door.

_"Mom! I'm home! We have a special visitor! I mean special visitors."_

Denise emerged from the dining room and suddenly dropped her pot holder.

_"Miley!"_

_"Yes, I'm here Mrs. Grey."_

_"Have you seen Nick?"_

_"Yes, he told Joe to drive me and Sophie here."_

She took me in a motherly hug.

_"Oh my God, who's this little one?"_

_"Her name is Sophie. She's one and you're a grandma."_

Her eyes got wide but she took Sophie in her arms and smiled at her.

_"We should have not hid from you if we know that you got pregnant."_

_"I know. It was Nick's choice. He was just protecting me from being hurt."_

_"Don't you worry, he's gonna get fine and he'll be a good dad to your child."_

I smiled as I watched Denise play with Sophie. She brought us to the guest room and we talked there for a long time.

_"I promise that you and Sophie won't regret coming to us."_

_"Thank you, Denise."_

_"My Nick loves you. You don't know how we handled his rants. He would talk about you everyday and not stop until he ran out of things to say."_

She laughed and continued what she's saying.

_"But he never ran out of things to say."_

She shook her head while smiling.

_"I'm happy I found him. I thought I've lost him forever."_

We talked until Sophie woke up and I had to take care of her. Denise went to the kitchen as I turned all my attention to my daughter. The door opened and I saw Nick get inside the room. He looked fine and he looked like he's not sick. He walked towards me and my daughter. He kissed my lips gently and kissed Sophie's forehead too.

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"I love you too, Nick."_

_"Can I carry my daughter?"_

I handed Sophie to his arms and I smiled as he raised her high above his head.

**No one's POV**

Sophie's cute laugh filled the room and Nick and Miley laughed with her. Nick brought Sophie up and down and she kept laughing. This moment left her heart soaring because she loved hearing Sophie's laugh. Nick soon brought her to his chest and cradled her. Sophie relaxed in his arms and she leaned onto his chest just as what she would do to her mother.

Nick never felt this happy in his life. Everything inside him changed, he suddenly got excited for chemo. He longed for his cancer to get cured so that he could play his role to be a good future husband to Miley and a good father to Sophie. Miley and Sophie stayed in the Jonas' house hold. Tish even flew to L.A. to bring Miley and Sophie's necessities and visit Nick as well, she loves the guy.

Everything sounded well until one Saturday night, Nick started vomitting blood all over his room. This incident brought horror and fear in Miley's eyes that she could've dropped Sophie due to her shaking body and Joe needed to take her to a different room so she could calm down.

They all stayed at the hospital, even Sophie. Nick needed a bone marrow transplant for his immediate cure. Miley even volunteered but they dont have matching marrow. There's still hope, though. Sophie, she's Nick's daughter. She could have the same as Nick's marrow. Miley thought twice. It will hurt her baby girl and she doesn't want that to happen. The doctor guaranteed that they would do everything so that Sophie wouldn't get hurt so much and won't have complications afterwards. Miley finally agreed after making sure that Sophie won't get that hurt but yet they have to make sure that Sophie will get the right dose of anesthetics. After making sure that her baby will be safe, she signed some papers. She went with Sophie as the doctor did some tests and she kept hugging and kissing her daughter whenever a needle had hurt her. She can't bear seeing her hurt but she had to stay strong for both Nick and Sophie.

After few days, the transplant was successful and Sophie wasn't hurt for more than 4 hours after the procedure. Miley held Sophie in her arms and made sure that she's okay and she's safe. They stayed at the hospital for a night just to make sure that Sophie will be fine.

Nick had chemotherapy more frequently after the bone marrow harvest. He'd gone much weaker and all he did was sleep. The doctor said that it is done to kill the cells in the marrow to make way for the new cells from the planned transplant. All members of the family prayed for Nick's safety and immediate recovery. The transplant took place in a few days and after the transplant, Nick had still been weak but the doctor said that it's normal and he will be back to normal in a week.

Few days and a week later, Miley sat on the chair beside Nick's hospital bed and she got Sophie in her lap. Nick opened his eyes and Miley smiled.

_"You're awake! How are you feeling?"_

_"A little bit dizzy."_

_"The bone marrow transplant was successful."_

_"Really? That's good. Who's the donor?"_

Miley bit her lip and looked into his eyes.

_"They got it from Sophie."_

His eyes got wide.

_"Our little Sophie?"_

_"Yeah, are you mad? I'm sorry. I had to do it."_

_"Is she hurt?"_

He looked at Sophie who's now playing on a new toy the doctor had given her.

_"Only for a while."_

A tear fell from his eye.

_"Can I hold her?"_

She brought Sophie on top of the bed beside Nick. She crawled towards her daddy and that was just the cutest thing in the world. Nick kissed her hair and gently caressed the baby's back.

_"I didn't know you're gonna be my savior. I'm sorry you got hurt, baby girl. I love you. I won't let anyone hurt you and you'll be a daddy's princess when we all got out of here."_

After a few months in the hospital and some Chemo, Nick got into complete remission.

* * *

**AN: Did the previous uploaded chapter 9b confused you? SORRY! I didn't know! **

**I'm gonna upload the last chapter in less than an hour. =]**

**REVIEWS PLEASE =]  
**

**xonileylooover  
**


	13. Ch10b: This happy ending

**WHEREVER I GO**

**Chapter 10b: This happy ending is the start of all our dreams**

**And I know your heart is with me**

**

* * *

**

**Two years later**

Miley was in a summer dress in their new home in Texas, she was preparing the paper plates, plastic cups and utensils on the table located at their big garden. Everything was set. It was Sophie's 3rd birthday. Her second one was just a simple dinner and Nick wanted this one to be a big party. He considers Sophie as his life saver, a blessing, even though she was an unexpected child. Nick loved her more than his life and he'd do anything to keep her daughter safe. Sophie ran on their garden as Nick tried to catch her. Miley saw them and she smiled at the sight. She didn't expect that they would be together, all three of them. She was more than happy when Nick got cured. He then proposed to her and they got married.

She didn't notice Sophie until the little girl hugged her legs. Sophie smiled widely at her mom as she laughed. Miley picked her up and adjusted her tiara. Sophie was dressed in a pretty pink princess dress. Her wavy hair flowed on her back and she certainly looked like a princess with her tiara and a wand that has a star on the end.

_"Mommy!"_

Sophie kissed her mom and hugged her.

_"My little princess is so beautiful!"_

Nick walked beside me and he wrapped his arms around me.

_"Our princess got me tired from all the running."_

Miley's expression turned to a worried one. She immediately gets worried whenever Nick would complain about tiredness, headaches, body pain, any weird feeling. She got overprotective of Nick and Sophie ever since they all got together.

She turned to Sophie and calmly told her to behave well.

_"Baby, I told you that you can't tire daddy cuz it'll make him sick, right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry mommy, are you mad?"_

Miley smiled and kissed her daughter.

_"I could never get mad at my baby princess."_

Nick kissed Miley's lips and it somehow comforted her.

_"Don't worry, Mi. I'm fine."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, baby. I wouldn't lie to you if I'm not."_

After the cancer incident, Miley got Nick to promise her that whenever he feels sick, he must tell her always.

Miley nodded her head and kissed his cheek.

The visitors came one after another and they piled up in the garden. Tables and chairs were set to accommodate the visitors. The birthday celebrant was smiling all the time as her parents watched her play games with her friends. There were clowns, piñata, parlor games, and food. The mother-daughter even had a special song number. Sophie sang while Miley played the piano. At the middle of the song, Sophie asked her dad to sing with her and he did. The father-daughter sang _"A whole new world"_ and Miley sang in the background. Everyone smiled and felt happy for the three of them. They've had lots of struggles and they really deserve all of this joy in their lives.

**Night time**

Nick and Miley watched Sophie as she opened her presents. Miley and Nick bought her a big doll house and Sophie was ecstatic about it. She also got a new teddy bear from her dad, which has her name on the tummy and under it, it says, _"Mommy and Daddy's little angel" _They're inside her room in their night clothes and Sophie's in her pajamas.

After opening all her presents, Sophie kissed both her mom and dad.

_"Thank you mommy, daddy."_

She climbed to her bed. Miley and Nick both tucked her to bed and kissed her goodnight.

Sophie closed her eyes. Miley and Nick went to their own room and lay down on the bed. Nick pulled Miley closer in his arms and he kissed her lovingly. It's like they were still young and they still have this flame towards each other. Their love was eternal. Their love was meant to last forever. Nick cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. They both pulled back and got lost in each other's eyes.

_"I'll love you forever Miley Ray, wherever I go..."_

_"Me too, I love you."_

Miley buried her face on his chest and he gently caressed her hair. Miley fell asleep as Nick soothed her. Just as Nick was about to fall asleep, he was surprised to see the door open and reveal his little girl with her teddy bear in her arms.

"_Daddy, can I sleep with you and mommy?"_

Nick smiled at his little princess. He nodded and Sophie walked towards the foot of the bed and went inside the comforter. Just as what's expected, she crawled inside the comforter until she got in between her mom and dad. Miley opened her eyes and saw Sophie beside her. She smiled as Nick took their daughter closer to his chest. She snuggled closer to him too, just beside Sophie. She placed her arm over the two important people in her life and the three fell into a deep slumber, getting ready to face another day tomorrow.

They might've already encountered and survived the hardest obstacle in their lives but both Miley and Nick knew that it's just the start of a new chapter in their life. They got a little kid now and she is still young. More problems will come by, but they've come to realize that no matter how hard their problems are gonna be, they're gonna get through it as long as they are together.

* * *

**AN: Hey, this is the last chapter! I'm really not satisfied with the last paragraph, though hahaha. I wasn't in the mood to write at the moment but I promised to post in an hour so here it is. haha. It's the best I could come up with. I hope you liked the endings. haha =] thank you for all the support in this story (Need a little love and Wherever I go) **

**and thank you for adding me to your story alert, favorite author, favorite story, and for the AWESOME REVIEWS. xD**

_**iamsofreakinbored, nileyfan1, skatergurl2789, nileeyfan, beauty0102, Nileylover303, xmileylovex, NileyIsTrueLove, JuuhByMiley, Neecee, LoveIsNiley, xNileyJemiFan, taraxo, Niley23Alex, xNileyJemiFan, xNileyxBubblesx, RhondaAnn1, eshababii, Annom, reader, heartvibe, hope, jenizzleoffdachain, TheLibertyWalk, LaLaLax6, joaninhacardoso**_

_**heartvibe**** - yeah, I understand =] I know that there's too much drama on the first ending, and it's so depressing and the last scene wasn't enough to make up for it**_

_**JuuhByMiley - ****I made an alternative ending, in case you didn't like the first one since it's too sad =]**_

_**RhondaAnn1 - I'm so excited to update that I forgot to change the year hahaha...**_

_**skatergurl2789 - honestly, I'm new at this. I don't like writing back then. I'm the lazy one haha, but I've known myself from the very beginning that I am a writer more than a speaker. Fanfictions made by other authors are my inspiration too. I love reading FFs, you know. =]**_

_**jenizzleoffdachain - I'm sorry about your grandpa. =/ I hope he's happy now. =] I didn't realize that this story would be a case sensitive.  
**_

_****__TheLibertyWalk - I'm glad you liked the alternative ending. =] _

**That's all folks! **_****_

**I'm working on the ****first chapter of SHE WILL BE LOVED**** and I'll post it ASAP. =] you'll love the story! **_****_

_****__xonileylooover  
_


End file.
